Rays of light injected into a thick end of a wedge-shaped light guide, which tapers from a thick end to a thin end, will reflect back and forth at progressively steeper angles until exiting the wedge when a “critical angle” is reached. A projection display can be made by pointing a video projector into the thick end of the wedge-shaped light guide to project an image from the face of the panel. Typical video projectors using wedge-shaped light guides can encounter one or more problems. First, the projected image often includes visible bands, each illuminated by rays, which have undergone one reflection more or less than rays in adjacent bands. Second, conventional projectors cannot focus on two different locations at the same time. Third, video projectors generally cannot fan-out an image 90 degrees in wedge-shaped light guides.